


Not End of The Line

by royaltyofaurorablue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, They need a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltyofaurorablue/pseuds/royaltyofaurorablue
Summary: What happened if Steve and Bucky switched fates on the train? How would they survive the horrors in their life until they're reunited once again?A oneshot where Steve is the Winter Soldier while Bucky was forced himself to become Captain America to honor his friend (and kill the fuckers that were responsible for losing him in the first place).





	Not End of The Line

**MARVEL doesn't belong to me.**

**Here's an AU where Bucky and Steve switched fates in the Alps with cameos of people you most likely don't expect. Heavily canon-divergence. Where Stucky is so heavily implied before they really get their shit together and date.**

**Warnings for implied violence, death, cursing, and attempted sexual assault (neither Brooklyn boy inflected it). I would say spoilers but eh.**

 

**XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

 

 _The mission was going horribly wrong_ , Bucky thought panicked when he tried to find the way to get to Steve who was knocked down by one of the Hydra fucks. He should have known their luck will run out when they try to capture Zola on this damn train with a plan that was admitting not thoroughly put together.

 

Knowing his gun was useless; he delivered a well-placed kick against the damn Nazi’s chest knocking him down on the ground. He snatched the fallen weapon and shot him between the eyes seeing his chance and taking; it's for Stevie dammit.

 

The next thing he knew; he was in desperation holding onto Steve who recklessly throws himself nearly off the speeding train to get him before Bucky could fall from his death. He winced when he heard a bone boning out of place on his shoulder but he held onto Steve who was looking at him horrified… and accepting. No. No. He refused…

 

Steve smiled sadly up at him before… _he let go_ of his hand and fell from the train with a scream. Bucky screamed loudly tearing up and clenching the end of the train's bottom tightly. His best friend… No, no, no. It can't fucking be…

 

**XXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

 

He remembers Dugan and Gabe having to hold him down so he wouldn't go after Zola and kill him off; information is damned because that short fuck was the reason why he lost Steve. His best friend that he met at the playground when he was five and Steve was four years old; with his fifth birthday coming up in two weeks.

 

He only spoke once before he became silent not caring when Colonel Phillips ordered him to speak up, soldier. He only daring glared at the other man who breathed in deeply before he dismissed him. He was numb but he still noticed Peggy wiping her tears with Howard's handkerchief who looked he was crying himself. The Howling Commandos didn't look good either; Monty didn't bother hiding his own tears.

 

It was good because he wasn't hiding his. “We need to find Schmidt and fucking kill him,” the brunet declared in the quiet room. He didn't care when Phillips dismissed other officials because they don't care about Steven Rogers, the best guy you'll ever know, they only fucking care about the serum inside his veins. He hated them so much.

 

God. He just wants Steve back by his side and he wouldn't leave it again. God; he would do anything to make that come true. He just wanted his Stevie.

 

Gabe looked at him. “We don't know where it is,” he pointed out with a sniff.

 

Bucky breathed in deeply. “Then we look for it and blow it up with him inside of it,” he hissed out clenching his fist. “He's the fucking reason why I lost Steve.” He reminded throat closing up.

 

“I told you you're dismissed,” Phillips said even when he had his head down staring at the papers on the meeting table blankly.

 

Bucky left.

 

He found himself at the bar that he openly flirted with his friend when he was too exhausted and not having control of himself. Carter found him nursing his whatever number—knowing it was fucking high was all he remembered-- of beer. He looked at her and tip the bottle towards to say cheers before he chugged it down.

 

Peggy pursed her lips and walked over to him. “Sergeant,” she greeted as if he didn't see her crying with her perfect makeup running earlier. She looked put together and it's great. Someone should be and it's not going to be him right now. He has the damn right to fall apart and drown his swallows in; thank you.

 

“Do you know,” Bucky begin ignoring the look she gave him with ease, “that I can't fucking get drunk? Fucking Zola. As if I can't hate him anymore; he proves me wrong,” he swore and finished the bottle and held it tightly.

 

“The officials are talking,” Peggy managed to say after a moment. It was understanding. It was a silent truce between the two.

 

“Of what?” He questioned knowing he's not going to like it.

 

Peggy frowned at the bottle. “Of you taking over the shield to honor Captain America,” she quoted tonelessly.

 

“They can't fucking say his name even now,” Bucky hissed out.

 

Peggy looked like she agreed. The brunette straightened up her posture and looked straight at the other brunet's gray blue-ish eyes. She knew now what Steve was talking about his Bucky's eyes; how expressive they were and how bright. She smiled softly.

 

“It's his choice to save you, Sergeant. So raise hell for him,” Peggy replied blunt and she didn't make any movement when she heard the bottle cracked in the brunet's hands. She has to say this even when it feels like she's swallowing broken glass. “Allow him to have his choice. I would say the same thing to him if it were you that fell,” with that the woman walked away.

 

It was hours later that he came back to the headquarters and accepted the proposal. She resisted the urge to smile.

 

**XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

 

He hated Captain America a little more when the officials put him inside the outfit and have carry the shield the remaining days of mercilessly planning to take down Hydra for good with strict orders of showing no mercy.

 

Even when things were going to shit; he wasn't surprised to find himself heading The Valkyrie into the icy waters in the Arctic ocean to save New York from getting blown up to Hell and back.

 

“Please don't do this, Sergeant.” Peggy's voice was heard; repeating herself once again.

 

Bucky smiled tightly. “He would have done the same thing, Carter.” He whispered gripping the controls tighter.

 

It's the end of the line for him and Steve's waiting for him. That was the last thing he remembered when he was in his time.

 

**XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

 

All he knew was darkness until he gained consciousness. He remembered seeing a guy walking up to him with a blank look before the same man dragged him across the snow. He remembered a dark-haired woman with a strange light and he saw two arms inside of one again. Then the doctor and the short man who called him Captain Rogers with a fascinated smile on his face. Then pain and death. So much of that until he was blessed to forget with the chair.

 

He remembers in flashes of training twenty-odd girls for the Red Room's Widow program. How a certain redhead girl stands out the most and how she was his top student followed by a young blonde girl who went by Yelena Belova; rivals and friends if he knew what those two words meant.

 

What he remembered clearly of the asset was Natalia holding her wire onto his throat with Yelena pointing a gun at him steady even when she looked like she didn't want to do this. How the redhead whispered in his ear that they're going to save him and then he welcomed darkness in his life again.

 

**XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

 

 _It's strange_ , Steve mused reading the report that Yelena sent him on the tablet. It took him nearly two years to remember a decent amount of his past. How heartbroken to hear that Bucky crashed the plane and died alone inside an icy coffin without him. He missed his best friend.

 

He got to see Peggy through who continued to cry and apologize to him for not believing Howard that you could still be alive and how he didn't give up on either of their dear Brooklyn boys and how he told her it wasn't her fault. Even he didn't know he would survive such a fall so it wasn't her fault. It wasn't in her control when Operational Paperclip happened and Zola and his doctor companion being set free.

 

He doesn't blame her and he would always remind her no matter what. He knew what guilt taste like that when it comes to people you've come to love dearly.

 

It was his fault that Tony lost his parents; more importantly, his mother in 1991 of December 16th. He crashed it and banged his dear friend's head against his car after Howard sobbed all over him saying he was alive and he doesn't fault him for this mission. If Steve was able to break free from Hydra's control back then; he would at least saved Maria even when it looked like the crash damaged her spine.

 

He doesn't blame Tony bashing his fist against his face and again until Rhodey had to break him free from Steve. The blonde only held himself still even when he had a broken cheekbone, a black eye along with a split lip. He just waited until Tony stopped screaming at him with tears in his eyes.

 

Sorry was never going to cut it and he's been working his redemption off since he was brought in from the cold when his top Widow students fled from Russia and bought him along.

 

He was there with Rhodey when they found Tony inside a suit in the desert with a strange glow in his chest that kept him alive. He remembered that he was shocked when Tony slumped against him and ordered for a cheeseburger because he's fucking starving.

 

He remembers Tony didn't fight him off when he wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him. Just sighing and Rhodey's soft smile aimed at them both.

 

He remembers Tony declaring himself as Iron Man and shutting down the weaponry program for Stark Industries. How proud he was for Howard's son because they had backbones, yeah, but Howard didn't have that fragile and special heart his son does.

 

He found out he wasn't happy when he went to DC for the main Shield headquarters when he met Sam Wilson after he teased him by jogging. How he didn't know the answer what made him happy but he knew what would make him happy.

 

His best friend made him happy.

 

_(Famous last words.)_

 

**XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

 

It was 2012 when Natasha called him early morning. He spent the night with Sam talking about everything and nothing because he needed it and he doesn't trust Shield. He only joins because of who founded it. Honestly, nowadays he wasn't big on fighting, to begin with, and Sam asked what he would like to do after he got out.

 

He remembered art so they decided to see what that takes. Natasha and Yelena along with their friend Clint were very supportive of the idea. How Tony snorted and nodded and asked him if he wants tons of art supplies and him stammering out an answer that was too much when he saw the price. How Tony told him it wasn't big deal and how he retorted it was when he grew up in the Great Depression.

 

How Pepper smiled at the exchanged with Happy looking distantly amused.

 

“They found the plane,” Natasha told him. That was all it took him to contact Tony. He remembered packing up his things and bringing Sam because he didn't want to do this alone so can his best friend come with him and that's how Sam started to follow him.

 

It didn't take much longer to be in New York after Tony sent a plane that held things he knew Pepper would throw a fit if she were to found out. He was tempted to tell her anyway but Sam looked delighted so he kept it to himself.

 

He remembered rolling his eyes so hard; he must have been blind when he saw the 1940's set up and Tony laughing behind him who came with him and Sam into the building. How the flushed woman tried to stop him from going inside the room without proper clothes even when hers wasn't right, to begin with.

 

A woman back then wouldn't be caught dead with her hair down so low. It was improper and the bra she was wearing causing him to flush for thinking of it wasn't the right kind either. He thinks Fury was behind this to see what Bucky would do and maybe, just maybe, to fuck with his head.

 

If it was someone else from the 40's; he would sit back and watch the show but it's Bucky Barnes so he ain't gonna stand for it.

 

**XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

 

He woke up to someone running their hand through his hair curious and awed feel to it. He remembered being in the plane and hearing Peggy Carter over the radio and then he drowned. He should be dead but it looks like the fucking serum allowed him to survive being inside the ice for God knows how long.

 

Bucky opened his eyes to see who it was and his heartfelt it was going to break out because it was thumping hard enough. He opened his mouth but nothing came out because this was Steve. This was his Stevie that was looking at him with a soft smile even when his eyes speak of things he didn't know where to start.

 

“I thought you were dead,” the brunet whispered sitting up and stared at his best friend who stared back.

 

He watched Steve grimaced and shook his head.

 

“For all purposes, I was but Erskine's serum kept me alive after what happened,” Steve replied vaguely. He looked different. He had a weird haircut with gel pushing up his bangs and it looked like his left ear was pierced. He noticed a small blush on Steve's face when he noticed the observation.

 

“A friend of mine done this one night,” Steve replied gesturing to his ear with a sheepish look.

 

Bucky raised a brow looking at the ear in question before the bangs dubiously. “Did your friend do that too?” He asked.

 

Steve shrugged. “It was her idea,” he allowed nodding.

 

Bucky was about to open his mouth and demand answers but a man walked in followed by two women. He noticed a man who strangely looked like Howard was watching with glee while another was smirking next to him.

 

“Barnes. I've seen you met our Winter Soldier,” the man replied and he noticed Steve grimacing.

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes at that. “Steve's the Winter Soldier? What the hell does that mean?” He grabbed Steve's wrist when the blonde tried to get up and leave and _**no**_. He wasn't going to let Steve go when he just got him back. He pulled Steve down next to him and wrapped an arm around the blond's waist.

 

He ignored the looks he got from that. “Tell me now,” he demanded roughly gripping Steve tighter when he tried to move.

 

Steve only sighed and laid his head down on Bucky's shoulder assigned to his fate.

 

**XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

 

He felt numb after hearing everything. How they told him it was 2012 and Steve was the Winter Soldier; a superior assassin with a kill count of over two dozen and that's only confirmed. No one actually knows how many Steve really killed and the blonde looked like he didn't want to think about it.

 

He felt more than seeing Steve's shock when he didn't let him go afterward. He just pulled him up and followed Fury out of the room with the two women who introduced themselves as Natasha Romanoff and Maria Hill.

 

The man who looked like Howard was Tony Stark; Howard's only kid. With the other being Sam Wilson. It didn't felt good when Steve told him they're close friends and it wasn't hard to imagine that Sam wasn't his new best friend but with the way; he held onto Bucky; Stevie still needed him. That felt good.

 

He was introduced to Yelena who confessed she was the friend who did that to his Steve with a small smile. Natasha told him she was drunk and the next thing they knew; Steve hissed out in pain clutching his ear and the rest of was history.

 

He noticed Steve didn't bother to hide rolling his eyes. He resisted the urge to smirk. He and Steve got looks because he was still gripping Steve's waist to him simply because he really didn't want Steve to leave him no matter what till the end of the line. He's not a nice person when Steve Rogers isn't in his world alive and by his side that's for sure.

 

It was partly because people whispered throwing them glances about how the soldier seemed to have emotions. It pissed him off.

 

If he wasn't a nice person without Steve than Steve wasn't much a person in general without him around. Well, he's here now, they're here and he won't accept any other outcome.

 

**XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

 

Of all the days he would meet Coulson again; seeing him with Bucky wasn't preferable. He can just see Tony looking gleeful even when he was behind them.

 

“Hello Sergeant Barnes,” Coulson replied holding his hand and Bucky shook it with a small nod. “I'm Phil Coulson.” At that Coulson turn to Look at Steve and the blonde dreaded while pasting a smile that he didn't feel on his face.

 

The worship twinkle was back. “Hello Captain Rogers, I have heard you came back from DC with your friend. How was the trip?” Coulson asked gripping his hand a little long much to his discomfort. He was relieved when Bucky dragged him closer to his side that made Coulson loosen his grip.

 

“It was nice,” Steve managed even when he tried not smile for real at the look Bucky was giving Coulson. First time meeting the man; he knew Bucky thinks Coulson is a little odd when it came to him.

 

Coulson smiled. “It must be nice being on a plane with Captain Rogers,” he replied turning to look at Sam who did a good job keeping his amusement locked up unlike Tony who grinned and Steve narrowed his eyes at the man.

 

“Well he certainly didn't watch him sleep like you did last time, Agent” Tony replied amused with a wicked glint in his eyes.

 

Natasha smirked while Yelena looked amused.

 

Oh boy.

 

**XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

 

Yeah okay. He ain't going to let this go on after hearing that.

 

“Stevie,” Bucky begin looking straight up at Steve who looked startled at the nickname and he didn't care about the looks he got again; he just smiled. “I'm fucking tired. Do you have a place here?”

 

Steve nodded mute blinking. Bucky smiled wider. “Let's fucking go then,” he replied tugging him away from the group and Steve showed him the way out when he excused themselves.

 

They were walking to an ugly tower that has STARK titled on it. Which honestly; he wanted to roll his eyes at.

 

“My memory is decent.” he heard and he turned his attention to Steve who was staring at him with puzzled. He was about to say what he meant by that when he was shocked silent when Steve told him everything.

 

About the hypnosis doctor that Zola befriended in jail, how the doctor manipulates him saying he must kill these people for the good of the country to protect a brunet fellow he kept dreaming about. How the chain was invented and he was placed there and it hurt him so much that they had to give him a gag so he could choke down it because he kept biting his tongue and filling his mouth with blood almost choking on it to wipe his memories from him.

 

How he remembered befriending the little Natasha—used to be Natalia—after she stabbed a guard who became a little too obsessed with him and wanted to do something to him; Bucky felt sick at that because he knew what that meant and he was going to give Natasha something as his thanks.

 

How he felt horrified when he remembered Howard after he killed the Starks in December 1991 shocking Bucky speechless. He told him everything that happened at this moment.

 

Steve stayed silent with a nervous air around him biting his lip.

 

Bucky cupped Steve's face and pulled him close enough to leaned his forehead against his. “It wasn't you, Stevie. It was done by your hands, yeah but it wasn't _**Steven Grant Rogers**_ doing it. It was the Winter Soldier,” he stressed out.

 

Steve swallowed at that nodding roughly. He didn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around Bucky and hugged tight. He only felt Bucky returning the embraced.

 

**XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

 

Things happened after that.

 

A fucking alien invasion over the damn Tesseract that neither super soldier was happy about and it showed.

 

The World's Council wanting to blow up New York like Hydra did those years ago because they didn’t want to deal with that problem.

 

It was a little amusing to see Tony being yelled at by Steve and Pepper than later by Rhodey though. Because he worried them sick if it wasn't the Hulk bringing him back by scaring him near to death—life—than what the hell was they're going to do!

 

Not even more than two years was Hydra still being alive and Steve should have seen this coming because Peggy mentioned Operational Paperclip. He wasn't okay to see Zola's face and talking but he carried on as best he could on the mission. He pushed Bucky out of the way so he was the one that would fight the remaining Winter Soldier alone because she wasn't there when he went to Siberia to kill the others.

 

He should have known they would wake Synthia Schmidt up. He refused to let Bucky fight her saying she was another super soldier, a Winter one and he doesn't want to see Bucky hurt and Bucky argued him he didn't want him to see him hurt too asshole.

 

And as he was sinking down the Potomac numbly after he broke Synthia's neck before she could slit his throat but he was too injured to leave the helicarrier. Synthia managed to shoot him three times near the chest and gut area and two more times where his legs were.

 

The last thing he remembers was a hand reaching out to him before he closed his eyes.

 

**XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

 

He was going to kick Steve's ass when he wakes up. Scaring him so bad when he pulled him out of the water and held him close enough to him before the medics arrived. He was glad that Natasha and Sam stayed back while Fury radioed in an ambulance. He didn't want to let him go until Sam pleaded him because Steve's lung been hit and he needed surgery and he wasn't going to lose Stevie again.

 

He knew what he's like without him around and he wasn't a fan going back to it.

 

Yelena and Natasha took turns bullying him into showering and eating and he did them silently and he hated hospitals. They scare him when he has to admit Steve in one before the war and looking at him now doesn't help the fear.

 

“Penny for your thoughts, man?” Sam asked sitting on the other visitor’s chair.

 

Bucky looked at him tired. “I want him to wake up.” He whispered.

 

Sam nodded staying silent.

 

“I want him awake and to leave the fuckin hospital because I don't like it when's he's been submitting to one,” he whispered again.

 

Sam hide a wince.

 

“I want him awake,” Bucky repeated again before he breathed deeply. “I just want him.” He confessed quietly.

 

Sam only nodded. You would be a fool to not see how much they mean to another. How Bucky looks at Steve like he's his world, calls him Stevie and gets annoyed when someone else does it. How he confessed to Sam that he wasn't a big fan of Carter because she was Steve's best gal but Sam knew Steve may have strong feelings for her but Bucky means the whole world to him.

 

Hydra and the Red Room sure as hell saw it; Steve hissed out and it made Sam winced when he heard that one night.

 

Sam was about to say something until Steve opened his eyes and corked out “On your left,” with a small smile. He had to leave the room after smiling back when Bucky clearly didn't care about anyone's opinion to lean over the blonde and kiss him on the mouth before hugging Steve closed.

 

He smiled at Natasha and Clint who was looking pleased with themselves.

 

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

 

???? Bucky kissed him. What???

 

Steve blinked in shock and turned to face his best guy who stared back while he cupped his face in his hands. The blonde blinked again. “You kissed me,” he managed to say.

 

Bucky nodded. “I did.”

 

“I thought you were into women,” he whispered.

 

Bucky shrugged. “I do like them; I just like men too.” He replied simply.

 

“I” Was all he could say before he clumsy grabbed Bucky and dragged him down into a kiss because that was good news. Excellent news, really.

 

He had to let him go because of the wounds that made him smiled sheepishly when Bucky glared at him when he winced. “I wanna do that for years,” the blonde whispered happily.

 

Still having his narrowed eyes on him; Bucky smirked. “So did I.”

 

“How come you never say anything back then?”

 

“I did ask if you were going to keep the outfit,” Bucky reminded him.

 

Steve blinked before he groaned. “You just want me in booty shorts,” he excused.

 

Bucky grinned not denying it, the jerk. He became serious when he said the next part. “I had you moved with me in a queer neighborhood, has a notable disrespect with personal space; couldn't really keep my hands off you, and wanted to follow you anywhere. What'cha think, Stevie?”

 

Steve glared at him with a flush.

 

Bucky smiled sweetly.

 

“God,” Steve said with feeling. “We're fucking idiots.”

 

Bucky agreed.

 

“Well. I can see why I wouldn't notice you being into men; you hide it more than I did,” Steve confessed.

 

Bucky paused and he distantly heard a hoy boy and is he really going to say it. He paid more attention to Steve who still had the flush on his cheeks. “More than I did?” He quoted flat.

 

Steve has to go broke on this. “Franklin Eli, you remember the police guy who helped the queer bars?” He asked.

 

Bucky nodded not liking this if it was it heading to that.

 

“He had a room in Harlem,” Steve finished smiling slightly.

 

Yep. He didn't like it. He smiled tightly.

 

“Him, some guys in art school, and those sailors and soldiers coming home from war or going to war to help too during the USO tours,” Steve summarized flushing brightly.

 

“Oh my fucking God,” Bucky heard Clint breathed.

 

“It makes sense now when he almost made Tony choked on his breakfast when he commented 'that takes me to back go art school' when Tony told him to 'slow down, you'll choke',” Yelena mused while Natasha hummed in agreement.

 

Steve winced when Bucky glared at him.

 

“Clearly I wasn't as queer as you,” Bucky managed to say glaring still.

 

Steve sheepishly smiled. “You're my last,” he promised.

 

Bucky wanted to stay mad but _that_. That made him smile even when he was going to make Steve pay. Becca did liked to tease him about him not wanting to share Steve with others and boy was she right. “I better fucking be,” he whispered smiling like a dope.

 

He did have to bully Steve when he tried to check himself out of the hospital earlier then he should though.

 

**XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

 

It wasn't long until the next world-threatening disaster stuck and Bucky was going to kill Stark if he tried to use the Tesseract again. Ultron happened, they met the Maximoff twins that Steve kept defending even when the sister showed him his greatest fear.

 

His greatest fear happened to be without his home giving Bucky a look that the brunet could only return.

 

Steve had the point though. If the twins were monsters for volunteering themselves to a German scientist for their country than so he is too.

 

It just gives Bucky another reason to dislike Shield.

 

They managed to save the world at the great cost of losing Slovakia. The Maximoff kid managed to escape death too even when he almost did really died because his sister cried out and releasing her powers that nearly covered the whole block sensing _her_ greatest fear almost coming true.

 

Bucky forgave her after that. Because her brother was amusing. Kinda a dick but he loved pissing Clint off who's usually so collected but boy; he looked like wanted to stick his arrow down the kid's throat or up his ass.

 

He was one of the few that was not taken back when Steve declared himself retired and wanting to go back at art, thanks no thanks mysteriously alive Coulson he doesn't want to lead the new Shield. He died enough for this country, thanks. He didn't say that part; Bucky supplied it himself.

 

Steve did bully Bruce and Tony into staying because they're the reason why Slovakia is gone so make up for it; he stressed out. Needlessly to say they did even Tony bitched about it.

 

Thor was the one who told Tony they wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't mess with the Tesseract in the first place after Wanda scared you to near death.

 

Tony retorted she didn't, thanks.

 

Thor told him his greatest fear almost came to alive in Ultron.

 

No one said anything after that.

 

But that's how he and Steve retired. They, much to their amusement, had the twins following them (they were still Avengers, part-time) because Clint declared himself retired as well and wanted to leave and go with the soldiers. The Widows stayed to help the Avengers and Shield but they did look like they wouldn't mind retiring themselves but not now.

 

Thor had to leave because he made the point of mentioning that the infinity stones was coming up on Earth too often to be safe. He had to find them and see if they can safely be removed from existence.

 

**XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

 

It didn't take them long to settle down in a brownstone in Brooklyn because that's their city; they're going to own it even when it lived without them around; they're still going to live there.

 

It was sweet when Steve managed to track down Ruth; his sister that was still living even when she's showing the age they should have been now but that's the serum for sure. It was a touching reunion and she downright said fucking finally when Bucky announced they were a couple much to his amusement and Steve's flushing embarrassment.

 

Steve was the one who told Ruth that his mother wouldn't mind it if it was legal back then much to Bucky's shock and Ruth's joy.

 

It was nice when he mysterious found things that belonged to his mother in a big package that was delivered especially by the mailman who only went into worship mood once and never again to Steve's deep relief.

 

He eyed Bucky who looked too innocent when he saw the things. Steve smiled. “Thank you, Buck” he whispered.

 

Bucky smiled back. “You're welcome, Stevie.”

 

It was Bucky's turned to say thank you with feeling when Steve dropped on his knee and popped the question on his birthday. Of course, he accepted the ring. It was the loveliest birthday present ever.

 

_FIN._

 

**XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

 

**This is the first time I've ever written something for Marvel let alone for my Brooklyn boys. So I hope it turned out okay.**

 

**I kept reading so much Stucky and I toyed with the idea when I came across the fics about Bucky and Steve switching fates on the train so I decided to make mine less angsty. I was shocked it worked.**

 

**There was something in the comics; mostly like Clint's where Steve was implied bisexual so this is not a headcanon even when I liked it a lot. Because it suits him than the forced straightness in MCU's Civil War. His sex life though; that was just a plot thingy.**

 

**I know in Age of Ultron; Pietro didn't survive but he did in my AU.**

 

**Synthia Schmidt is a real character and she is the Red Skull's daughter so I decided it will be perfect if Pierce had her as his asset. Oh by the way if you're curious because I can understand why people won't remember but in Captain America: The Winter Soldier; Fury was the one who shot Pierce, not Nat. I only remember because I have the DVD.**

 

**Yes; I had Sam Wilson introduced earlier but I loved his friendship with Steve so I had to, okay.**

 

**I know in AoU that Tony retired and left the Avengers but I thought it was dick move cause he had to do something about it even when he didn't know this was going to happen.**

 

**Civil War was avoided because this Winter Soldier comforted Tony about it himself. Zemo still tried his 'best' though.**

 

**I haven't seen Avengers: Infinity War but I know it won't happen in my AU so consider this oneshot heavily canon-divergence.**

 

**I wanted to include Clint/Pietro but I decided not to. It was nice to focus on only one pairing for a change. So it's only implied in a small part.**

 

_**(The woman who healed Steve so he could avoid the metal arm was purely comic science to the max. It's also to you if Bucky has a metal arm in the AU; I left it either implied or not there for you.)** _

 

**That's all I wanted to say. Bye bye, people.**


End file.
